Consumers use a variety of personal care products which include, without limitation, lip and skin balms, lotions, ointments, sunscreens and treatments, as well as a variety of cosmetic products such as lipstick and glosses.
Often it is necessary to apply or reapply such products at frequent intervals and this sometimes necessitates application at inconvenient times.
Further, depending upon environmental circumstances, it is sometimes a nuisance to carry the required products at all times.
It will be recognized that there is a need for a convenient receptacle for such personal care products which not only contains the required components, but facilitates the ready availability of such products whenever necessary. To have such convenient availability as well as a variety of attractive applicators will be seen as an advantage over prior methods. The present invention relates to a ring construction adapted to facilitate use of personal care products by a wearer of the ring.
All of the foregoing advantages can be accomplished with the ring construction described herein.